Keys and wings
by Natchi0.0
Summary: what happens when an Angel meets the Keyblade master? She knows where Kairi is but is that all she knows? Soon Sora will find out what it takes to get to see Kairi again.


1Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts I just own Natasha. Oh and Kana XD

Summary: what happens when an Angel meets the Keyblade master? She knows where Kairi is but is that all she knows? Soon Sora will find out what it takes to get to see Kairi again.

Chapter 1: I finally see u again

The wind blew east as the sight of angel wings land on the sand. She smiled at the sunset and looked with her brown eyes into the sea. The sound of a ship landing broke the silence and she sighed. 'I guess its time for me to greet them. Wish me luck...mother' she thought as she ran to the sound. She finally reached the spot and smiled as she saw the gummi ship. 'I've never seen such a ship before. I wonder who is gonna come out?' She knocked and the gummi ship opened open. Her eyes caught a dog, a duck then sea blue eyes. She stood in front of them so they can see her but they were too caught up in conversation to notice her. She sighed not surprised. So she got another idea. She spread her wings flew on top of them and land on them.

"Ow what the hell."the boy said

"Well I'm glad I finally got your attention" she said a little pissed off.

"And Who exactly are you to land on us?"the Duck screamed and She got angrier.

"I happen to be the keeper of dreams and this world. I see all that I want to see Got it duck?" she said making a pout face.

"Um look we're only here to find a girl and my friend Riku." the boy said.

"I'm willing to help as far as I can if you like by the way name's Natasha but you can call me Nat" she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm Sora" the boy said.

"I'm Donald" the duck.

"I'm Goofy" the dog.

Natasha only giggled as she walked up to Sora and looked at him. She turned around making sure they don't see her blush.

"Umm I guess we should head over to the chamber of lost dreams. I'm sure I saw something about a girl named Kairi there." she stuttered.

They followed her until they reached a mansion with a weird symbol on it. It wasn't a heartless symbol but different. They reached a flight of stairs and she turned around.

"I'm sorry guys but I can sense that the chamber is asleep." she said

"ASLEEP HOW DO WE KNOW YOUR NOT LYING TO US??" Donald yelled.

"I'm not lying when its asleep it wont allow anyone in including me so if you want my help then you need to clam down and wait tomorrow." she responded sending a glare at them.

"Look guys if she said she cant work it now then we have to believe her." Sora said which made her blush. 'Why is he being so kind to me? Is this the guy that Father told me about. The one who set my cruse free.' she thought and smiled 'Mother what do u think?'

A loud roar came into hear and Natasha ran up the stairs.She opened a door as the guys followed her as she hugged a larger lion with angel wings. "Kana its so nice to see your awake." she said smiling.

"What is that?" Sora asked her and she only hugged the lion more.

"This is Kana my Sinsar. She is the only one who really lives with me even though this place is huge."Sora smiled and looked at her.

"Well if you mind maybe we can stay here for awhile while the chamber is asleep. Maybe u can come." he said and she giggled giving him a confused look.

"I'm sorry but its just funny. I would love it if u guys stayed and so would Kana and my mother""speaking of which where are your parents?""They are gone but I know they are watching me. My father died because of a heartless and My mother died from them too."She pulled back her black hair and looked at Sora "but she still watches me and talks to me. She likes you Sora" Sora blushed and laughed.

"Well you can tell her thank you." Natasha nodded and stood up "As promise I will help you guys if you would help me."

"anything" Goofy said

"You guys ever heard of the Stone of Promise??" they all shook their heads no. "well it's a stone that holds a strong power that will free me in from a cruse. I'm sorry but I cant really explain it now but you will understand soon."

She turned and opened another door. "This will be your room" The guys all gasped.

A/n: thanks 4 reading and REVIEW tell me what u think don't flame me


End file.
